


worship on your knees (or from above)

by meaninglessblah



Series: Gift Fics [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Face-Fucking, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Spreader Bars, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: When nights are slow like this one, Bruce and Jason take their time.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Gift Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	worship on your knees (or from above)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



It’s a slow night, even by their standards. Gotham is, blessedly, quiet, and Bruce takes the benison for what it is. 

There’s no one to disturb them; Bruce had seen to that. It was rare that they were gifted a night uninterrupted, and with the summer heat just beginning to turn to autumn chill, he was in the mood for a long, unbroken night. 

It’s why he’d sent all but his second eldest out on patrol, keeping a weathered eye on their beacons as they track across the screen of the Batcomputer. Small specks of light that flicker across the dark sweep of Jason’s lashes with every soft bleat. 

The grooves on his gloves must be a welcomed comparison to the soft brush of Bruce’s lips, from the way Jason croons into his lap when Bruce trails fingertips through his hairline. 

“Precious boy,” he says, soft enough that even the bats won’t hear them, all the way down here. Jason’s lashes flutter with unshed tears, his tongue worrying the underside of Bruce’s cock as he leverages off him to gasp in a heady breath before descending again. 

It’s rushed and messy, none of his meticulous care evident; but the enthusiasm that radiates from his boy when Jason swallows the length of his shaft and buries his nose against Bruce’s pubic bone makes heat flare through every nerve. He can feel Jason’s throat working furiously to suppress his reflex, coos at the saliva he chokes up when he pulls free, drool stringing from the head of Bruce’s cock to Jason’s lolling tongue. 

The focus in that gaze, that dedication that lines every fleck in those blue-green eyes, has Bruce sliding his hand down to cup his boy’s skull, to ease him back down. Jason takes him gratefully, eagerly, handfuls of his cape clenched in the man’s fists as he works up and down. Spearing his mouth with Bruce’s hard, twitching length. 

Bruce doesn’t know how he’s lasted this long. Doesn’t know how he lasted even the early ministrations, with Jason’s rosebud lips whispering over every inch of his cock with unabashed reverence. The warmth that had pooled in his steady gaze when he’d seen the effect it had on Bruce, how he’d held him captive as he’d dipped his tongue out to flick it against the sensitive head. The sparkle of mischief in his eyes when Bruce had groaned low in his chest at the sight. 

Jason worships a cock like a priest worships the cross. Memorises every curve and crevice until the weight of it sits splendid in his palm, yields beneath his lips. Bruce could lose himself in those fevered little kisses, those torturous swipes of his divine tongue where it dips into the slit of his cockhead. Jason’s chasing it with the heat of his mouth in the next minute, descending again to beckon Bruce into his throat. 

Eyes fixed on the head bobbing between his knees, Bruce slips fingers into his pocket and nudges the device nestled there again, revelling in the appreciative groans that spill up from the man’s throat to wrap around his cock. They tug the marrow from his bones, leave him limp and pliant beneath Jason’s attentive hands as the man grips Bruce’s knees tight and rocks back against the toy buried deep inside him, chasing an elusive friction. 

He gives up after a while, adjusting to the new tempo. Takes it in stride so he can focus on his true goal, knees crooked against the tile, the cuffs around his ankles chiming softly every time he lowers himself down further onto Bruce’s length. 

There’s another bead of drool cresting over Jason’s lower lip when he pulls up this time, smeared in the corners of his mouth as he gasps for air and shuffles closer, hobbled by the bar spreading his legs wide. It’s less for the promise of true restraint, and more for the challenge, for the show of loyalty Jason seems determined to prove. 

With wet lips and fluttering lashes, the inside of his cheeks branded with the texture of Bruce’s cock. There isn’t an inch of that mouth that hasn’t tasted him, hasn’t lathered affection down to the root. 

“Come here,” Bruce murmurs, when it proves to be too much to bear. Jason lifts his head curiously, eyes searching as Bruce bends first to press a kiss to his forehead, and then graduates to his Robin’s lips. Sucking on the man’s swollen flesh until Jason’s whining for the hot slide of his tongue, the fuck of the muscle into his mouth. 

Bruce gives it to him, cradling his boy’s head in his palm as he draws Jason as upright as he can manage, bears down into that beckoning abyss like a man on the ledge. Jason meets every moan with one of his own, chasing Bruce’s tongue until they’re both dizzy from the breathlessness. 

When Bruce breaks free, a note of dismay on his throbbing lips, it’s to draw Jason between the chasm of his thighs, to press hard and heavy into the man’s welcoming mouth until he shatters. 

Jason’s palms wrap over Bruce’s own when he comes, spiralling into the climax. The man gently pulls his restraining hands away to chase the spill of his spend with desperation. Lips stretching wide around the width of Bruce’s cock as he swallows every drop. 

And then, chases the ripple of sensation over Bruce’s softening member with boyish kisses, those impish eyes alight as he lathers his length with affection. It takes Bruce threading his gloved fingers into his boy’s unruly locks before he relinquishes the man’s cock, tongue chasing once around those lips as he looks up at Bruce with knowing, devoted eyes. 

Bruce holds him there, expressions open for him, as he reaches into his pocket and nudges the toy as high as it will go. Just for the pleasure of watching those narrow hips work for his release, toes curling as his groans rise sharp and edged with gratitude. His brow pinches before the crest, the concentration endearing before his green-blue eyes snap open, mouth falling slack as he rides his orgasm to completion. 

When he comes down, toppling forward and grasping blindly for an anchor in Bruce, the man catches him, settling him on his knees as he pants through the aftershocks. Bruce doesn’t relieve him of the toy, but he does switch it off, letting Jason sit back on his heels, spent cock resting on his thigh as he reaches for Bruce’s swelling length and feeds it back into his warm mouth. 

They could go around in circles for hours like this, were it not for their duties and the inevitability of interruption. But it’s a slow night, the summer heat spilling into a cool autumn breeze that dries the spit in the corners of Jason’s lips and licks at the perspiration on Bruce’s brow. They settle in for the long, unbroken night. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
